La persecución
by InuZelda
Summary: Algo comienza a perseguir a Wilson en su tercer día de supervivencia.


**El primer fic que escribo en mucho tiempo que no tiene nada que ver con Team Fortress. Llevo tres semanas jugando a Don't Starve y me entraron muchas ganas de escribir algo relacionado con este juego. Finalmente este corto llegó a mi mente. Espero que lo disfruteis. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Klei Entertaiment, aunque creo que eso ya se sabe. Esta historia esta escrita desde la perspectiva de Wilson. He intentado plasmar su personalidad lo mejor que he podido.**

* * *

Llevo tres días aquí, luchando por sobrevivir. No sé qué es exactamente este lugar, pero si sé que las criaturas que lo habitan son extrañas como mínimo y temibles en su máxima expresión... aunque nada que he encontrado a la luz del día me aterra tanto como la presencia maligna que me acecha por las noches. Eso por no hablar de las sombras con forma monstruosa que a veces me ha parecido ver, especialmente en momentos en los que pensaba que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza (en sentido figurado... aunque el sentido literal también podría aplicarse). ¿En qué momento de desesperación pensé que era buena idea escuchar a la misteriosa voz que salía de la radio? ¡Debería haber apagado ese maldito cacharro y meterme en la cama a lamentarme de mi último fracaso! Al menos no me vería en esta situación...

Ahora huyo de una cosa peluda de color marrón, con una boca que parece ser demasiado grande para su tamaño y dos cuernos puntiagudos en lo que parece ser su cabeza. Lleva siguiéndome un buen rato por el bosque, desde que guardé en mi mochila un bastón con un ojo que no deja de mirarme fijamente, dando botes con sus pequeñas patas.

Estoy convencido de que el motivo por el que me persigue es porque quiere comerme. Todos los seres (con la excepción de los hombres-cerdo que simplemente me rehuyen como si tuviera la peste) que he encontrado aquí quieren comerme y soy yo el que más hambre tiene: apenas he podido encontrar comida esta mañana (un par de arbustos con bayas y una zanahoria) y los conejos están especialmente escurridizos hoy. A este paso voy a morir de hambre...quizás debería dejar que esta cosa me alcance y me coma: será más rápido. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Me niego a morir aquí! ¡Voy a encontrar al que me ha mandado a este condenado lugar y le voy a exigir tanto respuestas como que me devuelva a casa! Cuando esta cosa deje de perseguirme, por supuesto.

Dado que lleva siguiéndome desde que llevo este palo, quizás deje de seguirme si lo tiro por ahí. Pero, ¿y si esta cosa sirve de algo? ¡Quizás pueda fabricar un arma con ella! Sólo tengo que despistar a ese bicho y es mía...

En mi carrera por el bosque veo en la distancia un nido de arañas (arañas que por cierto son ENORMES). He observado que a plena luz del día no son muy agresivas y puedo esquivarlas sin dificultad (cuando empieza a anochecer la historia es bien distinta). Este bicho es más lento que yo: si lo conduzco hasta las arañas quizás estas se deshagan de él por mí.

Haciendo uso de mis fuerzas corro hacia el nido de arañas. Mis pasos las despiertan y comienzan a perseguirme, pero sé que se cansarán enseguida (al fin y al cabo, este es su horario de sueño). Dicho y hecho: apenas unos metros más adelante, las arañas dejan de perseguirme y se vuelven a su nido. Desde detrás de un árbol observo como el bicho peludo se encuentra cara a cara con las arañas... y pasa de ellas como si no estuvieran, esquivando con sus saltitos los intentos de estas de morderle. Está cada vez más cerca de mí.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo: no voy a dejarme alcanzar. La criatura me sigue de cerca, aún dando botes. Mientras corro, suspiro con resignación: debo de haber perdido ya más de medio día intentando despistar a este ser, cuando podría haberlo dedicado a algo más productivo como buscar materiales para una hacer una pequeña granja, que fue mi intención inicial nada más llegó el amanecer.

Perdido en mis cavilaciones, no me doy cuenta de que el camino por el que estoy andando ahora esta lleno de piedras. Por no vigilar bien mis pasos, tropiezo con una de ellas y choco de bruces contra el suelo. Ya está, esa cosa va alcanzarme y me comerá. Voy a morir... Siento sus patas sobre mi espalda: se ha puesto encima mía. Puedo notar su asquerosa baba humedeciendo mi ropa. Da un bote más y se coloca frente a mí. Cierro los ojos: seguro que está apunto de abrir sus fauces y... ¿lamerme la cara?

Abro los ojos: el ser peludo sigue estando frente a mí, con la lengua afuera y respirando como un perro nervioso. Viéndolo así, no me parece tan amenazador. Tras secarme la baba de la cara, me atrevo a estirar la mano hacia él con precaución, para apartar la mano en caso de que haga ademán de morderme. Pero sigue ahí parado, como si estuviera esperándome. Finalmente me armo de valor para acariciarle y el bicho suelta algo parecido a un ronroneo.

Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de me he pasado toda la mañana huyendo de un ser inofensivo, probablemente con el cerebro de un perrito.

-Wilson, eres idiota. Un científico, un caballero, un genio, pero sobretodo un idiota- me digo a mi mismo mientras sonrío aliviado.

Me incorporo y me acerco a examinar de cerca lo que parece querer ser mi mascota. Al aproximarme, el animal abre su boca por completo, revelando su interior hueco. No hay garganta, esófago ni órgano alguno visible, solo una cavidad peluda que podría servir como espacio de almacenamiento extra. Decido depositar todas las piedras que llevo encima, por probar. El animal cierra la boca y parece complacido de llevar algo dentro. Genial: no sólo he estado huyendo de un cachorrito, sino de lo más útil que he encontrado en este condenado lugar. Y parece que esta empeñado en acompañarme.

-Si vas a viajar conmigo creo que debería ponerte un nombre- le digo a la criatura.-¿Qué te parece Otto von Chesterfield?

La criatura hace un gesto de disgusto, como indicando que un nombre tan largo le parece ridículo.

-Sí, tienes razón es muy largo...¿y si te llamo sólo Chester, para acortar?

Como toda respuesta, la criatura suelta algo parecido a un ladrido de aprobación.

-De acuerdo, pues te llamaré Chester- digo animado. Esta criatura de seguro me hará compañía en las oscuras y siniestras noches que vendrán.

Hablando de noche: el sol empieza a ponerse. Mi viejo campamento debe quedar algo lejos de aquí. Decido recoger algo de madera y montar una pequeña hoguera. Por el camino encuentro un par de zanahorias, que algo aliviarán mi hambre durante la noche. Por supuesto, durante todo el trayecto Chester me ha seguido, sin dar una muestra de cansancio. Me pregunto si tendrá hambre, aunque dado que carece de estómago dudo que así sea. ¿Quién crearía un ser así y por qué? Supongo que el mismo que me trajo a este infierno de lugar.

Los últimos rayos de Sol desaparecen sobre la copa de los árboles. Me preparo para otra larga y angustiosa noche tratando de mantener viva la llama de mi hoguera.

-Al menos ahora te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?- le pregunto a Chester, a sabiendas de que no me responderá.

Chester se acurruca junto a mí y se queda dormido. Yo me quedo contemplando el cielo nocturno, completamente libre de estrellas y con una luna que no ilumina lo suficiente, pensando en que mañana será otro día en el que tendré que luchar contra el hambre, la locura y las bestias.

Pero sobreviviré y conquistaré este mundo con el poder de mi mente.

* * *

**Esta historia está inspirada por mi propia experiencia de juego: en mi segunda partida (en la primera morí el primer día porque no sabía lo que pasaba si te quedabas a oscuras) me llevé un día entero huyendo de Chester pensando que era una criatura hostil. Sí, así de noob era en este juego (y lo sigo siendo... pero al menos aguanto más)**


End file.
